Hollow Lake
Hollow Lake, the Great Shinobi Weasel, the Lord Osprey, is also referred to as the "Eastern Warlord" (東軍閥), formerly "Eastern Emperor." (東帝) He presides over the Shaolin Ninja Temple (actually a "palace"), on Floating Island (上飄島), named for its watercolor-like beauty, and a small empire. He is regarded as honorable and noble by many people for his heroic deeds. With his formidable ninja skills and swordplay, he protects his territory and people. He is easily recognized by his signature umbrella. Background The legends say Lord Hollow was a poor farmer, oppressed by the rich. His only possession was a star fruit tree, which he cared for diligently and sold its fruit for money. One day, a murder of crows swarmed his tree. Hollow ran out yelling that the tree was his only possession, but the crows responded they would repay him in kind for eating his fruits. They told him only to knit a bag that was exactly three hand lengths long. Hollow did so. The next day, a great crow arrived; proclaiming itself the king of crows, it told Hollow it would take him to his reward. Hollow climbed onto the king crow's back, and it flew him to an island. On this island, there was a cave filled with untold riches. Hollow filled out his bag as much as he could carry. The king crow carried him home. Once home though, Hollow felt a prickle of fear. His newfound money was attracting a great deal of attention, and it was quite difficult to get change for food in the market when the smallest currency he had were gold coins. The next day, the crows again came to eat his star fruits. Hollow called and asked to see the king crow again, who promptly appeared. "If you need payment again, I would be happy to take you back to the island," said the king crow. "I thank you for that," replied Hollow, "but it is not gold I seek this time." Hollow explained to the king crow, "What use is gold if I cannot keep it? Those stronger than I will surely kill me to take the gold if I cannot defend myself." The king crow smiled and told Hollow to be ready to depart on the morrow. The next morning, the king crow again took Hollow back to the island. This time though, the king crow explained Hollow had passed the test and recognized his own weakness: if he wanted to keep his riches, he would have to earn it. To do so, he would be presented the opportunity to train in the Gentleman Swordplay, an ancient relic sword style the crows kept on their island. In addition, Hollow could take the Gentleman Sword as his own. This is the Path of the Emperor. . . . Hollow Lake was a would-be conquerer in Ancient China. He was an effective military leader and probably would have conquered China if not Qin Shi Huangdi was at the same time era as he was. Hollow Lake came from Han wished to unite China under one command. Unfortunately for him, Qin Shi Huangdi was the ruler destined to conquer China. Hollow Lake thus was badly defeated, despite his tactics and weaponry. Under seige by the armies of Qin, Hollow faked his own death through illness and disappeared for a few hundred years. Soon, he returned as a martial art master of the wulin, thus, creating the Ninja Temple. His Temple taught many ninjas different martial art styles in fighting. Hollow stayed as the Master Sensei of the Temple for many years, though he occasionally journeyed to normal land to "practice" his kung fu. Eventually, Hollow was approached by the Order of Demonslayers, who asked him to raise an army again to defeat Crizox. Hollow agreed, and waged a war against China once again, only to raise an army. Hollow gained the legendary Silver (Wuchang) Dao to aid him in his conquests. In his modern form, he is seemingly a harmless professor who teaches Asian history at universities in the normal world and Krevedon. Hollow Lake is held in high regard by the Five Slaying Schools and Eveningsong as a legend, and the Deep State Project is well aware of him. Appearance Hollow Lake is typically depicted as a Chinese warrior similar to the likes of Guan Yu. Although he does project an equally powerful air on the battlefield, in person he does not look that way at all. He retains a young, youthful appearance fit for a prince and typically has some of his hair in a high slim ponytail, tied by a ribbon. He is rarely seen without his signature Chinese umbrella. Personality His voice rings with the authority of justice and the lack of mercy. Martial Arts and Skills Known Weapons and Heirlooms Five Swords of Virtue Category:Immortals